Bite-Sized and Dangerous
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Bonnie did a really bad thing but it was for a good reason. She didn't want Damon to kill Mason so she accidentally turned Damon into a child. But then Mason threatened to hurt little Damon and she turned him into a puppy and now she's screwed. But she's bound to unbreak the spell... eventually, right? Future Bamon.


Hello Simply Hopeless here with yet another Bamon story for you guys. I was so touch that people are liking my new story The Eve of Us and so I felt inspired to write this. I'm pretty sure no one has done a story like this for TVD and I try my best to be semi original but it's kind of hard when there are so many talented authors out there trying to write our favorite TVD characters in fun and new ways. But all I could think was if Damon Salvatore a.k.a. Ian Someholder is this cute grown up then he must have been a little heart breaker as a kid. A kid that could easily make Bonnie grow to care for him despite herself. So with that I hope you enjoy and am eager to hear back to you soon, so please review.

**Bite-Sized and Dangerous**

Bonnie honestly wanted to coo at the little cherub standing grumpily to the side, arms crossed over his small chest. She was sure that if she had met Damon at another time, maybe in another life when she didn't know what she was then she would have fallen head over heels for him; he was that freaking cute as a toddler. Damn, if it wasn't for a shaken up Jeremy, who was still present in the room, she would have scooped up the dark haired cutie and hugged him. But honestly who wouldn't, he had tiny dimples scooped out of those perfect little cheeks and long lashes Caroline Forbes herself would give her left arm to have.

The oh-so-sinister Damon Salvatore seemed to swim in his normally skin tight black t-shirt, his dark jeans already pooled at his tiny ankles, being too big for his new form. A pale, bony shoulder peaked out from the too large collar and those gorgeous glacial blue eyes peaked out from the shaggy ink black curls that made up his head. If she were to stand by Damon now, the little tike would barely come pass her knee and that was saying something since usually the elder Salvatore brother towered over her petite frame.

Bonnie honestly hadn't meant to spell him back to his adolescent self. She just wanted him to act his age, instead of his shoe size. She had said as much when she had returned back to the study to recover her purse only to see Damon going for his killing blow. She was still new at this magic stuff. But then again he deserved it because he had tricked her. He was clearly going to kill the heavily bleeding were wolf tied to the chair. The tall Californian looked five seconds from either turning or passing out and clearly the last person seen with Mason had been herself. So if his dead body showed up, she'd be the first questioned.

"Mason… Mason if I knew this was what Damon was going to do, then I would have never…" She began quickly and apologetically even as she clumsily began to mop up the blood and sweat with the small packet of tissues she always kept handy in her purse. She winced when she catalogued the injuries for herself and noticed not only the bloody holes made by the fire poker but the third degree burns cause by wolf's bane.

"When I get out of here he's dead witch," snarled out the handsome werewolf. Mason had tried to be cordial to the Salvatore brothers and had even extended a hand to help the pretty little witch that was trying to attend to him now. But all his kindness was thrown back in his face and he was determined that they would all pay.

Bonnie's pretty olive eyes narrowed suddenly. Her pouty, glossed lips thinning in indignation as she rested her hands on the curves of her hips. "I know you didn't just threaten my people," she questioned tightly. Normally she would gladly deny any association with Damon. But when he was so adorably vulnerable like that she couldn't help the mother bear come out of her.

'If this guy thinks he's going to hurt him, I will cut him,' she thought to herself. Then Bonnie paused because she never thought of herself as the type of girl who would throw down. She was more the type to call the cops and let the authorities sort the shit out. But then again she didn't think she'd wake up one day and discover that her drunken Grams was right, she was a teenaged witch.

Mason snorted before baring sharpened canines, his eyes already bleeding into that eerie amber color. The wounds on him were slowly but surely healing and if she waited too soon her, little Damon and Jeremy would be dealing with their own angry, big bad wolf. It didn't' matter if he had chains restraining his muscular biceps, his anger and the fact that he would ultimately have the upper hand once free spurred him on. So Bonnie did the only thing she could do. She found herself murmuring some spell she barely remembered memorizing and changing the slowly turning were into a whimpering, wiggling puppy dog.

"Awww… I mean crap," she cursed. She would not allow herself to be sucked into the cuteness too. Both guys had threatened her in some way and she had unintentionally turned them to protect herself or someone else. She really needed to brush up on her Grimoire if she's going to say random spells just so something could happen.

"Hey there, Bonnie and Jeremy, what's with the puppy sitting in a chained chair and the little squirt over there?" Elena asked as she flounced in the room as if she already had designs of moving to the boardinghouse after graduating. She moved to perch on the edge of the couch where Stefan soon joined her after making himself a drink.

"Um… I decided to babysit and dogsit," Bonnie lied through her teeth. How the hell was she suppose to explain to her best friend and her vampire boyfriend that the goody two-shoes witch Bonnie Bennett, who had fought tooth and nail not to ally herself with Bonnie, had not only partnered with Damon but nearly got the mayor's brother killed then turned into a dog. Not to mention the pintsized Salvatore who was eyeing Elena and Stefan critically as if debating on whether he like these newcomers or not.

"Bons, I'm not sure bringing a small kid and puppy into a house full of you-know-whats, is really the best idea," Elena said with an indulgent sigh and flip of her hair.

Bonnie fought the need to roll her eyes and grumble out an all out 'duh'. But she really didn't have many choices since she wasn't one to lie on the fly. Her other best friend Caroline Forbes was good at stuff like that, not her. She was Miss Play by the Rules, Miss Prepared or how Damon liked to nickname her 'Judgey'. Bonnie even had a small first aid kit in her purse that she was going to use on Mason if she found he couldn't heal properly otherwise.

"I'll remember that for next time," she managed to say with one of her small, lopsided smiles. She was ready to usher the wolf pup and small Damon out of the boardinghouse before someone discovered her secret. Her olive green eyes quickly cast to Jeremy to help her out and keep his mouth shut. But just as she was about to debate who she should carry and who she should leave to Jeremy, the little monster just bit him.

Scratch the fact he was adorable. Damon Salvatore no matter the size or age was still a dangerous asshole that she had to try her best to turn back… Well after she tried explaining why the kid she was babysitting was eagerly drinking the blood from her wrist.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
